Tensions Rising
by AngiM
Summary: Randy Orton's career is going great but his family life is falling apart. He turns to alcohol and a certain WWE superstar notices. Will he find in Cena just a good friend to help him through it all or will it be more than that? M/M slash
1. Torn on the inside

_Chapter 1: Torn on the inside_

This chapter is an introduction so you guys can understand how Randy became an alcoholic. In the next one we will see interaction between Randy and Cena. This is my first story so go easy guys! Sorry about grammatical errors, English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Randall Orton's career made it extremely difficult to go back home frequently. Right now he felt his marriage was going to fall apart at any minute and he knew he was the only one to blame. Even though he had achieved tremendous success as a wrestler, he felt like a failure in every other aspect of his life. His wife, Samantha, had stayed with him even after all he had put her through, after his drug abuse issues, after he almost died from a drug overdose. After that specific situation he had promised himself and his wife that he would beat his addiction and work on being a better man. He was always an arrogant and selfish man, putting his career ahead of his wife and it took almost dying to realize that he had everything and that if he didn't mature he could lose it all. He had to make it work, he always knew he didn't deserve Samantha but he had to try and make everything right.

Then, Alana was born, his beautiful baby girl, and he promised Samantha that he was going to cut back his work days so he could spend more time with his family. And for a while everything was perfect, he wasn't doing drugs and to the world he was the cocky Viper everyone got used to hate and love, and to his family he was a good husband and father.

He was drafted to Smackdown and he was elected by management to be the franchise player of the show. Then it was announced that the superstars would be making cross-band appearances in Raw and Smackdown on a weekly basis. When Samantha heard the news she felt uneasy and scared that Randall would get caught up in all the pressure and he would resort to drugs again, plus she knew that this meant that Randy would be coming home less and Alana needed his father. But Randy promised that everything would stay the same.

However everything changed, it was impossible to spend a significant amount of time with his family when he had to fly all over the country and perform on Smackdown and Raw and the house shows. Sometimes he would go home for a few days once a month. He would fight with Samantha every single night. After he almost lost everything he worked for a few years back because of his drug addiction he was not going to put his job in the line ever again. He loved wrestling, it was his passion, and he was one the most important wrestlers in the WWE and when he started appearing in both shows his career had boomed all over again, people couldn't get enough of the Apex Predator. The truth was that when he was in the ring he felt invincible and he could see how successful he was. But for some reason when he was home he always felt like a failure, like a fake. So even though he knew that he was putting a strain in the family by working non-stop he decided to keep going, after all he always made sure that his family was well provided for.

He was sitting in the middle of the locker room; Samantha had called him to let him know that their little girl had watched his daddy working and that she missed him. They got into a really huge fight when he informed her that he wouldn't be able to go home in the next few weeks. He couldn't get Samantha's words out of his head: "Look Randall I have been with you every step of the way, but I'm just tired of you breaking your promises, I need my husband and most importantly Alana needs her father not just a provider, I am perfectly capable of taking care of her on my own. So you need to decide which one is more important, your family or your career. If you don't get it together soon, I will make the decision for you and ask for a divorce." And then she hung up.

He had been having problems sleeping in the last few months, his family issues and all the hours of work and travel were taking a toll on him. And there was nothing he could do, the last time he started taking sleeping pills he almost got himself killed. So now, after every show, he would go to the bar at whatever hotel he was staying and have a few drinks by himself, just enough of them to take his mind of things and help him sleep.


	2. Slowly burning away

_A big thank you to Wade John Randy Slash, Reema, jadeMK11 and apollo 1214 for their revews and to those that added the story to their favorites. Really aprecciate it. I will try to update as much as I can and to write longer chapters, it's just that right now my house is getting renovated and it's driving me crazy! Reviews and suggestions are welcome. _

_Chapter 2: Slowly burning away_

There he was sitting in the locker room feeling sorry for himself, a thing he hadn't done in a long time. Randy Orton was not that kind of man, he was not weak. But the situation warranted it, last night he was supposed to be on a plane on his way home but then they decided he would be appearing on RAW the next day. He called Samantha to let her know of the change of plans and chaos ensued. He had never heard Samantha screaming like that, she completely lost it. She was always the calm one, the one that kept everything together.

He asked her to please calm herself down; he didn't want Alanna to hear her mother like that. And so she did, she calmed herself down and coldly said: "Look, Randall, I'm tired of this, I gave everything I had to make this family work but it takes two and you only think of yourself. I can't keep doing this, don't bother on coming back home, I'm filing for divorce. We can talk later about custody of Alanna, not that I think that's going to be an issue, you barely see her as it is."

He was lost in his thoughts with his head in his hands when John Cena walked in. "Great just what I needed…" Randy thought. It's not like the feud between the two of them was real, it was just a storyline, but he never really liked Cena either. Randall hated his happy go lucky attitude in the ring as well outside the ring. Cena always walked around the locker room smiling at everybody and giving them pep talks. Just because McMahon decided he should be the biggest WWE superstar didn't mean he was the best of them all. Randy considered himself to be a better wrestler than Cena, what if Cena's was a good mic man? This was still wrestling. He hated how everything went so smoothly for Cena all the freaking time.

"Hey, buddy you okay?" Cena asked looking right at him.

Peachy…growled Randy, eyes red with fury.

"You sure don't look like it Randy, anything I can do to help?" Cena asked.

"Sure, Cena, how about if you just mind your own damn business? And don't call me buddy; we are not friends, just coworkers."

"Sorry dude, I was just trying to help, you just seem like you're going through a rough time lately." John responded.

Randy was screaming now: "And what would you know about going through a rough time? Huh, Cena? McMahon just serves you everything on a silver platter. Maybe if I look like I'm going through a rough time it's because I actually have to bust my ass off to get what I want. You never had to give up anything to make your career work. So do me a favor and just shut your mouth."

Randy picked up his things in a hurry and walked out of the arena leaving a stunned John Cena behind. Tonight he was going to need a few extra drinks to calm himself down.


	3. Never as it seems

**Thank you guys for your reviews and for adding the story to your favorites, really appreciate it. In this chapter, I tried to build a little bit more the relationship between Randy and John, before they actually do anything. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews and suggestions are welcome. **

_Chapter 3: Never as it Seems_

Randy was sitting at the bar pondering about the events that had transpired in the last few days. He felt as he had reverted to the man he used to be a few years back. He had a reputation, as an arrogant, cruel, self-destructive man. But after Alanna was born he had promised himself he would be a different man and it worked for a while. He didn't understand where things went wrong again, why he couldn't make his relationship with his wife work.

Samantha had finally seen him for what he is, a selfish man. It hurt him to think that the woman that had stood beside him for so many years now thought of him as a heartless being. He never meant to hurt Samantha and even less his daughter, he loved them both. But for some reason he always seemed to get caught up in the fame and the power that came with being a wrestling superstar. The truth of the matter was that he was just making up for his shortcomings as a father and a husband. The ring is the place where he felt invincible, and even that had changed a few years back when he had been suspended because of his drug problem. His situation at home had spiraled out of control; he could not jeopardize his career, if he fucked that up he knew that he would not be able to go on.

He had a reputation in the locker room as a man with a temper, a reputation well deserved. And Cena had been a victim of the old Randy last week. He didn't like Cena but he felt bad that he had snapped at him like he did. He was pretty sure that the guy was just trying to be nice, but it still made his blood boil to think that Cena had it all while he was struggling to keep it together.

He was surprised when he saw Cena walk into the bar. At least he thought it was Cena, he was already tipsy. Yes, it definitely was him. Cena sat in the stool beside him and asked the bartender for a whiskey sour.

"Hey, Orton" said Cena, not even looking at him.

"Hey, man. I didn't peg you as much as a drinker" Randy responded.

"Well, I usually don't drink. Just socially, when the guys want to get a drink after a show. But tonight I really need a drink".

Now Randy was curious as to what was happening to Cena, he was always such an upbeat guy. It must be something pretty serious if he went to the bar with the intention of drinking all by himself.

The bartender handed the drink to Cena; he took a sip and looked Randy directly in his aqua blue eyes. "Look, Randy, I wanted to apologize for what happened last week. Sometimes I just overstep boundaries. I know we are not friends, so I'm sorry for getting in your business".

"Man…I should be the one apologizing. I know you just were trying to be nice. I'm just going through a rough time and I took all my frustration at you. So… I apologize".

"Do you really think what you said that day? That McMahon has handed everything to me in a silver platter? Cena bluntly said.

"Look man, we just apologized to each other. Do we really have to do this?" Randy said staring at his glass.

"I'm not trying to get into a fight with you, Randy. In this business you learn to ignore what other people think of you. You know that. I'm just curious" Cena responded.

"Well, to be honest, yeah…I really think that".

Cena started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny Cena?" Randy asked.

"Life is… if you only knew…"

"If I only knew what?" Randy said, this time looking into Cena's eyes

"Well, for starters, Elizabeth asked me for a divorce. And as for my successful career, no one has any idea what I had to give up." Cena said looking as serious as he had never seen him before.

Now, he really felt like crap. He had treated Cena like shit last week and he was probably going through something similar. "I'm sorry, man. If it makes you feel better, the reason I've been feeling like shit is because Samantha also asked me for a divorce".

"Well, it looks as we actually have something in common after all."

"It seems that way. How about another round?" Randy asked.

"Sure, I need it dude" Cena responded.

Cena and Orton spent at least two hours together at the bar. Randy just poured his heart out to the guy he disliked just a week before all while getting drunk. He talked about the reasons why Samantha wanted a divorce and Cena just listened. When the hotel bar closed, Cena and Orton rode together in the elevator and each of them went to their respective rooms.


	4. We all need somebody

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, advice and for adding the strory to your favorites. I'm glad people are enjoying the story :D As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome. **

_Chapter 4: We all need somebody_

Randy was standing in the front desk of the hotel waiting for his room key, it was Thursday and tomorrow he had a match in Raw.

"Hey, man" A voice he recognized as Cena said from behind.

"Hey, Cena, how are you?" Randy said turning around to look directly into his blue eyes.

"Well, things could be worse, so I'm good. How about you Randy?

"Pretty much the same. Next week I'm going home to deal with the situation" Randy said almost whispering. He definitely didn't want anyone else in the company to know about his marital issues. He wasn't a friendly guy like Cena; he didn't have any real friends. He was used to dealing with things on his own. Actually, he didn't understand what possessed him to just blurt out everything to Cena, a man that he didn't particularly like. It must have been the alcohol…

"Everything is going to work out, don't worry about it" Randy just nodded. He saw in Cena's eyes that he actually believed what he said. Cena was always so positive; he wished he could be more like him. Right now all he could see was how things could get even worse.

The receptionist handed both men their room keys and they realized their rooms were right across each other.

Tonight, Randy was feeling exhausted and he tried to go to bed early but he kept thinking about Alanna and Samantha and he just couldn't fall asleep. He checked the mini bar in his room and decided to drink one of those mini alcohol bottles. He was just finishing the bottle when someone knocked at his door.

He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see that it was Cena. He opened the door.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Cena said looking kind of embarrassed.

"Nah" Randy simply said.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour dude. I've been trying to fall sleep for about an hour but I just keep tossing and turning. Thought I could check what you were up too". Cena said looking pretty desperate.

"Just watching some TV, wanna come in?" What the hell was he thinking inviting Cena into his room? It's just that the man looked like a lost puppy standing at his door. He felt bad for the guy, at least he knew he deserved what he got, but what reason had Cena's wife to divorce him? He seemed like a pretty decent guy. He probably was a pretty attentive husband, one that kept his promises and put his wife's needs first.

"Sure, I mean if you don't mind…I don't wanna impose".

"Nah, man, it's cool. Come in." Randy said stepping aside to let him in.

Cena walked in and sat in the armchair next to the bed while Randy got into his bed again and started flipping the channels.

"You okay man?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah, I just needed to distract myself a little bit. I'm sorry to bother you, I know that you don't really like me… but today I received the divorce papers and it's all I keep thinking about and you're going through something similar…" Cena said looking at the floor not even finishing his sentence.

"You're not so bad, John". Randy said looking at the TV. Cena was surprised at his answer."Don't get me wrong, you're king of annoying at times, with your cheerful attitude, but you're a decent guy. Plus you have this strange ability to make people trust you. I mean, I'm not much of a talker, specially about feelings and last week you got me to tell you everything that is going on in my life".

"Yeah, I've heard that before" Cena said chuckling.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to listen. Why does your wife want a divorce?"

"She met someone else" Cena said with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Really?" Randy wasn't expecting that. He knew that life for a wrestling superstar wife was difficult, because they spent so much time away from home, but Cena was the biggest superstar of all, a nice, funny and successful man. What more could she ask for?

"Yes. She loves me, but she's not in love with me. The truth is I'm happy for her, that she finally found a man that can love her as she deserves".

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused.

"Well, we were high school sweethearts. She's been in my life for so long, and I love her, but I've never been in love with her."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"I… forget about it man, let's just watch some TV". Cena said looking directly at the TV.

He could see it in Cena's eyes, desperation, there was something he needed to get out of his chest but he seemed afraid. He didn't blame him Cena for not wanting to tell him, he wasn't known as the most friendly guy, he had a reputation as a cruel and heartless man.

"It's okay John, you can tell me if you want to. I see that there's something else that is really bothering you".

"I don't know man… I mean this is crazy… last week you didn't even like me… fuck it. Remember when you said that I didn't have to give anything up to make my career work?

"Yeah…"

"Well that is not exactly true… I married Elizabeth because there were some rumors going around and McMahon said that I had to decide, my personal life or my career, so I decided to save my career."

"What rumors?" Randy asked, even more confused than before.

"That I'm gay. McMahon said that he couldn't have those rumors swirling around, especially as my character is liked by little kids, that it could be counterproductive for the company. So, I called Elizabeth, my best friend, told her what was going on, asked her to marry me and she decided to go with it". Cena said looking scared and relieved at the same time, like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders.

"You're gay?" Randy asked looking perplexed.

"Yes, I am". Cena said quietly.


	5. Does it matter who you really are?

**Hey, guys! I'm so excited that people are liking this story, you don't know how much it means to me that you guys are taking the time to read it. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming! I really appreciate the feedback. **

_Chapter 5: Does it matter who you really are?_

To say he was completely shocked by Cena's confession was an understatement. Randy was speechless, what was he supposed to say to that? He didn't understand why Cena would tell him of all people something so personal. I mean, the guy had been keeping this secret for years and he chose him to tell? As Cena said earlier, last week he didn't even like him. He realized he had been quiet for far too long when he looked at Cena and saw his frightened expression.

Cena looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; Randy could see that John was starting to hyperventilate. But still he couldn't find the words; he didn't know what was the right thing to say in a situation like this.

John broke the silence: "Are you going to say something, anything?"

"Mhmm…" Randy muttered not even looking at his face.

"Shit…I know I shouldn't have said anything, this is why I have kept it a secret for so long. I mean, in our line of work, people don't get something like that. I don't know what I was thinking, I just… these last weeks have been rough… all these years have been so rough…hiding who you are, it just takes a toll on you, you know? It's exhausting."

By now, Cena had stood up from the armchair and kept pacing around the room and it seemed like he couldn't stop talking. He looked into Randy's icy cold eyes to see if there was even a speck of understanding in there, but he just seemed to be petrified.

"Fuck… I know we are not friends and I shouldn't have told you anything…but please Randy, don't tell anyone about this. If the guys hear about this there's a big chance they won't wanna work with me, McMahon could fire me." Cena said to Randy with a pleading look, he looked as at any moment he was just going to kneel and beg.

"Fuck, Cena…, why of all people, would you spill something like that to me?" Randy finally talked. He didn't even understand why he was so freakin angry about hearing those three little words… I am gay. Just because they had talked lately it didn't mean they were friends. He definitely didn't want to deal with this.

"Shit Cena, we are not fucking BFF's, or some fruity shit like that. I didn't need to know your deep dark secret. And sit the fuck down, you're giving me a headache with all your back and forth" Randy's words were harsh but Cena was so scared that he listened to Randy, sat down took a deep long breath.

"I know, Orton. I'm sorry that I told you and put you in this uncomfortable situation. We can pretend this conversation never happened, as you said, we are not friends. But, I'm asking you to not tell anyone about this. I love my job, Randy. I have given up so much to get to where I'm at. Every day I wake up and I'm scared, man. I'm scared of failing, the more I get, the more I have to lose. I know you don't understand me being gay, but at least you can understand being afraid of losing it all, right?" Cena said with pleading eyes.

The words spoken by John had resonated with him, he actually understood Cena. Just like John, his biggest fear was failing, and his fear was already becoming a reality, he was losing his family. All the two of them had left where their careers. He didn't understand why he was so freaked out by Cena's confession, it's not like it was a disease and he could catch the gay. He was making too big of a deal out of it.

"Yes, John. I can understand that. I won't say a word about this to anyone. You don't have to worry about that". Randy spoke but this time in a calm voice.

"Really?" John said and you could see it in his eyes that a wave of relief just washed over him.

"Yes. That's your personal life man; it's not my secret to share. Let's just pretend that today's conversation never happened, and we're cool, okay?"

"Yeah…thanks Orton. I'm gonna head to my room now. Have a good night". Cena was calm now, but for some reason Randy also noticed that he seemed almost disappointed.


	6. Save your kiss goodbye

**Hey, guys! Thanks to those who recently added the story to their favorites and to the story alert. And thank you for the reviews, they inspire me. This chapter is more about Randy dealing with his family situation. But I promise, next chapter will have lots of Centon :D I will try to update again in the next two days. As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome. **

Chapter 6: Save your kiss goodbye

He was home, sitting on the kitchen table, Samantha sitting across him. He had tried to convince Sam to give him another chance. He had begged her to give the marriage another chance, him begging… who would have thought that a man like him would do something like that.

"God, Randy… I just can't. Since we met I always put you first… but when Alanna was born she became my number one priority and I have to do what's best for her. You may think that I don't see what's going on with you… but I've always seen… I just decided to ignore it because I loved you so much." Samantha said with a pained expression.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Randy said looking scared.

"Randy, please! Stop trying to convince the world that you're in control, that you're so strong and that nothing affects you! You almost died the last time because of your drug issues, and now you think I don't notice that every time you're home and you go into the study you drink yourself into a drunken stupor. I don't understand what's wrong with you… you have never let me in. I don't know the reasons why you used drugs and I don't know the reasons for your drinking but there's one thing I know and that's that there is something missing between us, some void that I have never been able to fill for you."

"I'm not some fucking drunk, Samantha! I just drink to relax a little bit; I think it's pretty obvious that I have a very stressful job. And why would you bring the past up, I thought we got over that" Randy was screaming now.

"Randall, just calm down okay. Alanna is sleeping, please don't wake her up. Alcohol is addictive and even if you don't want to admit it, you have a problem with controlling yourself. I'm bringing it up because I don't want you to lose your career over this… I don't want Alanna to lose his father."

"I'm okay, Sam. Everything will be okay; you just need to give me…us…another chance. I love you, I love our daughter…we need to make our marriage work, I can't fail you guys." Randy said, emotion overflowing his icy cold blue eyes.

"This is not one of your wrestling competitions for a championship, Randall. You won't even admit that you have a problem. Apparently you won't learn from the mistakes of your past, those who don't are doomed to repeat them. I'm not changing my mind…I'm doing what's best for Alanna and that's it. I don't doubt for a second that you love your daughter, but you're going to lose her if you don't sort things out. And as for me, let's be honest…I know that you care about me…but you have never been in love with me… and I deserve more than that." Samantha said with tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Samantha… don't say that..."

"Damn it, Randy. Let's not lie to each other anymore. I will always love you, especially as you gave me the most important being in my life; you gave me a beautiful daughter. So let's do what's right for her, please. I'm talking to the lawyer tomorrow and have him set a date to sign the divorce papers."

* * *

There he was, sitting in the airplane on his way to the next Raw taping, feeling like a fake and a failure. He had failed his wife and he had failed his daughter, he didn't want Alanna to grow up in a broken home. Thank god for first class and unlimited alcohol, Randy thought.

Randy was just about to check into the hotel when he ran into none other than John Cena. Talk about awkward, Cena looked at him as he had just seen a ghost. He was probably scared that he would change his mind about their last conversation and decide to spill the beans. But he had enough problems of his own to add Cena's issues to the bunch. Plus he was already drunk enough to care about anything else. He walked past Cena and just nodded.

He still had a few hours before the show; he was lying in bed when his cellphone rang. It was Samantha letting him know the day they would sign the divorce papers. It him hard, he realized that this was happening. He stood up from the bed and kept drinking and drinking from the mini bar.

* * *

There was someone knocking at his door and calling his name. why wouldn't they let him be? His head was pounding.

"For fuck sakes, I'm coming" Randy said slurring his words and trying to make his way to the door, which took him longer than expected because he couldn't even stand straight.

He opened the door to find none other than John Cena with a worried expression on his face.

"What the fuck, dude? Are you drunk?"

Yes, so what? Is there something you need, Johnny boy?

"Johnny boy? I thought something happened to you… everyone's been looking for you man, you didn't go the show…"

"Ohhh shit…what hour is it? Vinnie is going to be pissed huh? " Randy said almost falling to the floor but John caught him just in time.

"I'm pretty sure you're in some deep shit, but I think you're too drunk to deal with that right now. Come on, big guy, let's get you to bed." Cena said struggling with Randy's dead weight and closing the door.


End file.
